My Sweet Love
by Flor05
Summary: Butters es un chico dulce y amable que le dan una beca para poder ingresar al instituto South Park Secundary. Al principio creerá que todo es fácil pero con el paso del tiempo aprenderá que, para conseguir las cosas que uno quiere, debe esforzarse demasiado; hasta soportar desgracias y demás. Es un instituto en donde todo puede suceder y los celos y el amor nunca faltarán.
1. Un instituto nuevo

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! Les traigo un longfic Bunny aunque… sé que a nadie le gustará por ser romántico o cursi o algo parecido T_T trataré de meterle drama y algunas escenas de misterio. Pero por favor, no me maten en los próximos caps!**

**Gracias.**

**South Park es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

* * *

**_My sweet love_**

_By DannyRed_

—H-Hola, me llamo Butters.

La directora miró de pies a cabeza al pequeño rubio; analizándolo con la mirada. Después le dio unos papeles para que llenara los espacios en blanco; afirmando que estudiaría aquí de hora en adelante.

—Dile al delegado que te enseñe las instalaciones.

Fue en ese momento cuando el pequeño se puso más nervioso que nunca, ¿Ir hasta la oficina del delegado y pedirle que le enseñara las instalaciones del colegio? Eso sería demasiado molestar. Así que mejor agarró su maleta y decidió recorrer su nueva escuela por sí solo. Mientras iba caminando, se topó con un trío de chicas; al parecer, eran las vacas de South Park, el equipo popular del colegio y su mascota era una vaca.

Les iba a preguntar dónde era la oficina del delegado pero ellas enseguida se fueron; burlándose de otro tema que estaba conversando antes de haberse topado con el pequeño Stotch. Por Dios, esta escuela es tan gigante que cualquiera podría perderse. Vio algo a su lado derecho y era el patio de la escuela; obviamente. Miró fijamente a un chico de cabellos rubios mirando algunas revistas pornográficas. Wow, ese chico seguro era un pervertido.

¿Era correcto hablarle en este momento? ¿Podía reprimirle? Bueno, obviamente no porque él apenas es un nuevo estudiante y no sabe absolutamente nada sobre cómo rigen a los estudiantes en esta escuela secundaria. Antes de que le dirigiera palabra alguna, apareció un azabache delante de él echándole una hojeada a su tableta y anotando algo con su bolígrafo color rojo. Tableta+papel+bolígrafo+buen porte= Delegado de la escuela! Si, definitivamente era él pero no pudo evitar pensar que al fin y al cabo el delegado es un chico guapo. Seguro se podrían llevar demasiado bien.

—Hola, me llamo Butters Leopold Stotch, soy nuevo aquí.

—Es un placer, me llamo Stanley Marsh.

—Genial, la directora me dijo que eres el delegado.

Pudo ver a simple vista cómo el azabache esbozaba una enorme pero hermosa sonrisa.

¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza en este instante? Bueno, seguramente cosas positivas y visualizando un buen porvenir con esta institución. Le gustaría poder preguntarle miles de cosas pero eso sería de mala educación y primero tiene que conocer bien a la gente de aquí para así poder juzgar más adelante. Perfecto.

*****Cafetería de la escuela*****

Todos los alumnos de esa privilegiada institución, se encontraban comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos en sus respectivas mesas con su respectivo grupo. Las chicas estaban al lado izquierdo y los varones al lado derecho; como una barrera que les impedía verse la cara mutuamente y así tenía que ser. Wendy, Bebe y Red estaban hablando en su respectiva mesa, como si fuesen las chicas más populares de todo el colegio. Wendy, por supuesto, es la líder principal de dicho grupo y también la líder de porristas del equipo de la escuela. Las tres han sido conocidas como "las roba talentos, egoístas y caprichosas". Bebe y Red sólo se preocupa por su físico y obedecer las órdenes que su líder les da con frecuencia sólo para molestar a los demás.

*****Pasillos del colegio*****

Stanley tenía que resolver un caso con otro estudiante así que Butters decidió esperarlo en la mitad del pasillo pero en ese momento se sorprende sobremanera cuando ve a Bradley sonriéndole tímidamente.

—¿Bradley? Bradley… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que aun seguías en California.

—vine porque me enteré que te dieron una beca.

—¿Eh? Oh, si… me la dieron y bueno… ya estoy matriculado en este instituto, jeje.

—Genial… oye, Butters… Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo esta tarde?

—¿Esta tarde? No lo sé… voy a ver.

—Oye, delegado. ¿Estás muy ocupado ahora? …. Bueno, qué más da. Al fin y al cabo sólo eres amable con personas inadaptadas. Como por ejemplo… este chiquillo mocoso que tengo ante mis ojos. ¿Te dieron una beca para estudiar aquí, cierto?

—¿Qué quieres, Kenny? Vete de una vez, tú no estás bienvenido a este instituto.

Kenny, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un puchero, decidió darse la vuelta para finalmente irse. Butters se había quedado boquiabierto ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico pervertido? ¿Acaso se lleva mal con Stan?

—Discúlpame, Butters, él es un estudiante desaplicado.

—Ya veo.

—Creo que se odian.

—No nos odiamos. Es él el que se la agarra conmigo casi siempre y a toda hora. Pero bueno… cambiando de tema… vamos, Butters, te ensewaré las instalaciones del colegio. Es un poco grande así que es muy probable que salgas cansado o exhausto después de todo este recorrido. Vamos, Bradley, si estudiarás aquí también de ahora en adelante, es mi deber mostrarte todo el colegio ¿no? Sólo síganme y les gustará, se los prometo.

—Este colegio es enorme.

—Y lo mejor viene es en el aula B, es un aula estupenda.

Seguidamente Butters se sonrojó estando cerca de Stanley. Por Dios, ¿Qué le pasaba? Él es el delegado de la escuela! Debe ser un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero sintió de repente que la tensión en el ambiente era demasiado fuerte. Su corazón ya no podía controlarse. Esto sonaba algo irresponsable.

—Butters… ¿Estás bien? Creo que tienes fiebre, ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?—Su voz sonaba dulce.

—Butters, ¿Qué te sucede?—Le preguntó Bradley sumamente preocupado aunque después se dio cuenta de todo el asunto y frunció el cewo—No me digas que….

—No, claro que no, ¿Cómo crees, Bradley? Stanley es un buen sujeto y un gran chico, o eso veo por lo menos—Lo último lo murmuró con inseguridad.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿Otra vez tú?—Apareció la azabache, demasiado molesta y viendo con enojo a Butters para seguidamente mirar a Stanley.

—Wendy, vete, por favor—Le pidió Stanley, claramente incómodo. No quería que Butters se sintiera mal o fuera de lugar por todo esto.

—Stan, no soporto verte con este chico, es más, deberías estar haciendo otra cosa.

—Lo que haga con mi vida no te interesa, ¿Okey?—Le recriminó Stanley antes de agarrar a Butters del brazo y llevárselo.

—¡Qué grosero!—Exclamó Wendy, sintiéndose demasiado ofendida. Es un patán.

*****Aula B*****

Después de haber llegado a la dicha aula, Stan soltó a Butters del brazo lentamente.

—Perdón por todo eso, Butters, de verdad, me siento muy apenado contigo—Se disculpó el azabache, agachando la cabeza. A veces ser el delegado de la escuela era un trabajo tan duro y difícil.

—No comprendo… ¿Quién era esa chica, Stanley?—Inquirió Butters, curioso.

Stan, por su parte, no sabía qué contestarle ante esa pregunta ya predecible. Bueno, aparte de muchas otras preguntas que seguramente cualquier otro estudiante se haría al ver pasar a la chillona y loca de Wendy; protestando que Stanley es suyo y listo.

Butters solamente seguía con su cara de confusión absoluta. O sea, de repente y de la nada, aparece una chica protestando y ofendiéndole; diciéndole qué hacer y demás y sobre todo… ¡En frente del delegado de la escuela!

Bueno… ya no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto por ello. Es decir, es un nuevo estudiante y muchas cosas alocadas e inesperadas podrían suceder en este instituto.

Pero su sonrisa pronto desvaneció cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Stanley; como si estuviese ocultándole algo o queriendo callar.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras que lo marcarían… para siempre. Oh, no…

—Wendy es… —Es como si las palabras no pudiesen salir de su boca fácilmente, ¿Era demasiado imprudente acaso?—Wendy es mi ex novia.

—Oh…—Murmuró Butters, sintiendo que una cuchilla acababa de clavársele directo en su corazón, atormentándolo.

—Ella ha querido volver conmigo desde hace cuatro meses y no sé si la sigo amando.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN! OK, no XD bueno, seguramente pensarán que en donde carajos está el Bunny. Pues déjeme decirles que el Bunny tardará en consolidarse. Si, ya sé que el primer cap me salió algo incoherente y confuso pero ya el drama se formará en los siguientes caps. Así que no se lo pierdan! Bueno… sé que nadie dejará review por ser este longfic extremadamente cursi u_U sólo… ¿Un review para ayudar a la causa? Bueno, los dejo, bye bye**

**Danny-Chan :3**


	2. Los clubs

**¡Hey! Si, aquí con la actualización de esta historia XD sé que el primer capítulo estuvo demasiado confuso pero irán entendiendo la historia de a poco. Además… no revelaré las parejas que haya en esta historia porque son muchas, es decir, insinuaciones y demás pero no quiere decir que sean las parejas definitivas como tal. El Bunny irá transcurriendo a medida que avance los siguientes capítulos. Bueno, sin nada más qué decir, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**_My Sweet Love_**

**_Capítulo 2: Los clubs_**

Sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que sentir todo esto? Era como algo maldito… un amor… duele bastante. No cuenta precisamente que estés enamorado de tu amigo, bueno, eso está bien pero… que tu amigo tenga novia o ex novia… y más encima que la siga amando… duele.

—Oh, aquí estás, tú—La directora había llegado con un par de papeles—Butters, aquí dice que todo estudiante nuevo debe ingresar en algún club del instituto así que… ¿Cuál eliges? Te recomiendo mucho el baloncesto.

—Gracias pero… creo que lo pensaré estando solo—Murmuró, casi con la voz quebrantada. No quería causarle molestias a Stanley ni a nadie—Estaré con un amigo mío en MilkShake esta tarde y mejor dialogaré el asunto con él… para esperar su opinión al respecto.

—Delegado… ¿Le pasa algo a Butters? ¿Le dijiste sobre…. Eso, cierto?—Le inquirió la directora, frunciendo el ceño y, al parecer, hablando muy en serio.

—Lo siento pero decirle a alguien de no confianza sobre eso… está en contra de mis votos. Sin embargo… no pienso perder la batalla, ni siquiera estando consciente de esa maldición—Fue lo último que murmuró antes de irse, exhausto.

*****MilkShake*****

—¿Eh? ¿O sea qué Wendy es la ex novia de Stan, el delegado?—Dijo Bradley, totalmente sorprendido a la vez que le daba otro sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

—Si—Confirmó Butters, agachando la cabeza y ni siquiera haber probado de su malteada de chocolate—Pero por favor, que esto quede entre nosotros dos, no quiero tocar el tema con Stanley porque… sé que es muy doloroso preguntarle a tu amigo acerca de la relación sentimental que tuvo con esa persona. Es lo mejor para todos.

—Tranquilo, soy como una tumba—Seguidamente Bradley le había sonreído; haciendo que Butters sonriera igualmente.

—Oye, por cierto, la directora me habló de los clubs de la escuela… ¿Cuál crees que sea mejor? ¿Baloncesto o jardinería?—Butters había decidido cambiar de tema, hablando esta vez animadamente.

—Es mejor el baloncesto, haces más deporte y no te quedas gordo como el culón de Eric Cartman—Le aconsejó Bradley, riéndose.

—¿Eric Cartman? ¿Quién es ese?—Supuso que había escuchado ese nombre antes pero ahora se le hace bastante extraño.

Bradley no respondió nada. Sólo se quedó callado por un par de segundos. Butters iba a abrir la boca para argumentar algo pero en ese momento sonó un silbato. Dirigieron sus miradas a la cancha amplia de baloncesto. Un grupo de niños estaban jugando felizmente.

Ahí fue cuando Butters frunció el ceño y se propuso a sí mismo ser el mejor en baloncesto… para enorgullecer a sus padres.

*****Gimnasio de la escuela*****

—Wendy, ya hemos entrenado demasiado duro, ¿Podríamos tomarnos un descanso aunque sea?—Sugirió Red, hiperventilando y demasiado agotada; queriendo tomar, aunque sea, un poco de agua.

—Desde que Stan terminó conmigo, mi único propósito ha sido ser la mejor porrista y demostrarle que no soy ninguna inútil…—Dijo Wendy, casi gritando de la desesperación para después agachar su cabeza al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, estaba pensando… si podíamos ir las tres juntas al santuario de Colorado—Invitó Bebe, esbozando una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Suena divertido, dicen que hay muchas herramientas pero bastante peligrosas. Es algo tenebroso ir a ese santuario de noche, ¿Qué dices tú, Wendy?—Comentó Red, usando su típica voz aterradora y sensible de siempre.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy, pueden irse a casa… yo iré a tomarme una ducha en los vestidores—Murmuró Wendy casi con la voz quebrantada, agachando la mirada y estando un poco ida. Había recordado su noviazgo con Stanley hace pocos meses y en serio duele recordarlo.

*****Pasillos de la escuela*****

—Le voy a decir a la directora que prefiero el club de baloncesto—Decía un alegre Butters mientras recorría los pasillos del colegio con demasiada confianza y entusiasmo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a echarme la culpa de algo que no hice?!—Gritaba un furioso Kenny McCormick, estampando a Stanley al casillero.

—¡Porque las cámaras de seguridad lo captaron! ¡Tú eres el ladrón!—Gritó Stan, poniéndose más furioso que nunca. Sus funciones como delegado de la escuela, estaban a su favor.

—¿Otra vez ustedes dos peleando?—Escucharon la voz de cierto pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a ambos chicos con la mirada. No le importaba si Stan Marsh era el delegado de la escuela.

—¡Toma esto!—En ese momento, Kenny le había propinado una golpiza en el estómago a Stanley, dejándolo caer en el suelo, demasiado dolido.

—¡Déjalo!—Suplicó Butters, casi sollozando.

Enseguida McCormick había visto a un costado a un chico de cabello rubio, con rostro angelical y sollozando; pidiendo súbitamente que dejara en paz al delegado de la escuela.

Se había ido sin rechistar. Viendo por última vez cómo Butters corría seguidamente hacia Stanley quien estaba desmayado, en el suelo y con pocas fuerzas. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes… esta absurda pelea no hubiera sucedido… tal vez…

—No te preocupes, Butters—Le dijo Kyle, sonriéndole y poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho—Es así casi siempre, ellos son como el agua y el aceite.

—Kyle, ven conmigo, necesito mostrarte algo—Stanley había recuperado fuerzas, agarró a Kyle de la muñeca y se lo llevó lejos de ahí.

_Estás aquí, en mi corazón._

_Lo puedo sentir, yo lo sé_

_Partiéndome en dos._

_Puedes hablar, más no callar_

_Este sentimiento fortuito_

_Que me hace gritar_

_Te amo._

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Si, sé que este cap pues… en realidad es confuso TwT o sea, se preguntarán que carajos pasó en la relación de Stan y Wendy y sé que se confundieron con la primera escena. Los primeros caps van a estar muy confusos pero el romance aumentará conforme vaya transcurriendo los capítulos, ya lo verán :D bueno… ¿Reviews? Jejejeje x3**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, claro, si no me dejan tantas tareas entre semana XD**

**Danny-Chan :3**


	3. Los problemas se acumulan

**¡Hello! Bueno, sé que estoy actualizando tarde pero últimamente he estado extremadamente ocupada D: pero bueno… aquí les traje el tercer capítulo de este fic así que espero que les guste**

**Ya saben que South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone –w-**

* * *

_**My Sweet Love**_

_**Capítulo 3: Los problemas se acumulan**_

Stan había prendido las luces. Kyle tuvo que abofetearse varias veces para poder caer en la realidad. En frente de sus ojos, se encontraba una estatua divina de Buda junto con algunas riquezas, tesoros e implementos del colegio. Seguro era un lugar cotidiano.

—Delegado…. ¿Qué es todo esto?—Observaba Broflovsky a su alrededor y se fijó en unos kimonos.

—Este es el sótano. El lugar en donde hacemos rituales y llamamos a los espíritus… pero obviamente no a los muertos. Es como una tradición en este instituto sólo que quería decírtelo a ti para que no estuvieses de metiche más adelante. Quizá Wendy no te ha comentado nada todavía acerca del tema ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no! Pero… todo esto resulta muy escalofriante—Murmuraba el pelirrojo mientras seguía contemplando aquellos objetos.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—Lo tranquilizó en un semblante serio—Este lugar es muy viejo y está lleno de polvo.

Kyle se quedó aún más impresionado con toda la información que el delegado le estaba obsequiando acerca de aquel inesperado secreto.

—Oye, ¿Este dragón es real?—Inquirió Kyle, a punto de tocarlo si quiera.

—¡NO! ¡No debes tocarlo! Esa figura es demasiado divina y religiosa para el instituto. Además, escupe fuego de verdad.

—Esto… gracias por salvarme… supongo… pero no necesito tu socorro.

—Si Butters se entera que tenemos este sótano, es muy probable que se lo cuente a sus padres, luego estos se quejen con la directora y ella lo tenga que expulsar. Me echarán la culpa a mí de todo igualmente.

—No exageres. Vi al chico nuevo y creo que ese tal Butters es muy dulce y no es chismoso.

*****Cafetería de la escuela*****

—¿A una escuela militar?—Preguntaba un muy sorprendido Craig.

—Token dejó esa carta por la mañana. Iba saliendo de casa y me la encontré tirada en el suelo, en el umbral de mi puerta—Explicaba Clyde brevemente, no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

—Bueno… al menos va a ser por un corto periodo de tiempo. No hay que alarmarse por eso. Pero no hay que decirle nada a Tweek porque o si no se altera y va a empeorar las cosas. Sólo hay que explicárselo al delegado—Dijo Tucker, soltando un suspiro de hartera y aburrimiento.

—¡GAH! Ya me enteré que Token se fue a una escuela militar… ngh!—Se exaltaba Tweekers, queriendo arrancarse todos sus cabellos. Ahora si las cosas se complicarían.

Craig solamente fulminó a Clyde con la mirada. Obviamente no tenía por qué decirle nada a Tweek todavía pero bueno… más tarde que nunca. Ahora que Token se había ido a la escuela militar… todo iba a ser un desastre.

De repente se alarmaron sobremanera cuando vieron un perro mini schnauzer pasando por detrás de Clyde y seguidamente Butters corriendo a toda prisa; tratando de alcanzarlo. Por reflejo, Clyde se lanzó a los brazos de Tucker; quedando estilo princesa Disney. Tweek soltó otro "¡GAH!" de sorpresa.

—Eh… Clyde…—Craig se había quedado algo estupefacto igualmente porque el castaño aún seguía asustado en sus brazos, como si de una princesa se tratase.

—¡Lo siento! Me dejé llevar…

—Veamos… Token va a estar en la escuela militar sólo hasta este semestre. Entonces serian seis meses.

—¡GAH! ¡Organizaré todo para la fiesta ultra secreta! Sólo… n-no confiemos mucho en ese chico nuevo… Butters… creo que es cómplice de la directora.

*****Patio del colegio*****

—¡Ven aquí, perrito! Mira tu juguete—Murmuraba Butters, sonriéndole al cachorro.

—Oye! Ten cuidado con tu maldito perro. Casi me mata—Se quejó Wendy, con el ceño fruncido y en voz autoritaria.

Butters, por su parte, había cambiado su expresión de ternura a felicidad a una de desafío y competencia. No podía creer que Wendy Testaburger, la líder de las vacas de South Park, hubiese sido la novia oficial del delegado de la escuela, Stanley Marsh. Y lo peor del asunto era que este último la seguía amando pero ella ni siquiera mostraba interés en el tema. Como suponía. Una diva más con cara de niña buena que quiere hacerse la dulce y santa con todo el mundo.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿No sabes la última? Todo el mundo está hablando de la ultra mega fiesta que hará el team Craig en la mansión de Token—Argumentó Wendy con su típica pose de niña presumida y rica—Ah, es cierto… a ti no te invitaron. Tweek invitó a casi todo el instituto pero no a ti. Es una lástima. ¿Qué se siente ser el chico cero? Looser.

—Puede que sea el chico cero pero tú siempre serás una niña malcriada y una bruja.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Es suficiente, vete Wendy, deja de molestar a Butters. Él está ocupado buscando a Chipito.

—Gracias Stanley, pero tengo que seguir buscando a ese perro…—Dijo Butters en tono decidido.

En ese momento oye unos ladridos que se van acercando hacia él velozmente. Pero justo cuando está a punto de atraparlo… Chipito estaba corriendo tan rápido que ni siquiera se dejó atrapar. Butters suspira de nuevo y sale corriendo detrás de el cachorro.

—¡Chipito! ¡No huyas! ¡Traigo tu juguete preferido!

*****Jardín de la escuela*****

—Te quiero regalar estas flores.

—¿En serio? ¿Para mí? Qué lindo, muchas gracias Jimmy—Dijo Red felizmente, contemplando y oliendo los tulipanes.

—Por cierto… Red… he querido hacerte una pregunta muy importante—Jimmy, claramente, estaba muy nervioso.

Así que, con una cajita negra en mano, se arrodilló y estuvo a punto de mirar a Red a los ojos y pedirle algo sumamente importante. Quería tener un compromiso con ella. Algo que fuera más allá que la amistad pero, antes de dar si quiera su más sincero discurso de amor y futuro noviazgo, en ese momento pasa Chipito saltando de entre los arbustos; golpeándolo con violencia.

—¡Jimmy! Oh, por Dios, Jimmy, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Red estaba muy preocupada.

—Habrá una mega fiesta en la mansión de Token este sábado en la noche—Dijo Tweek.

Red dejó de prestar atención a Jimmy y se puso a leer la invitación a un lado; tirando el tulipán al vacío. Jimmy, por supuesto, vio esto y no pudo evitar soltar algunas que otras lágrimas y retirarse, demasiado indignado. Sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—No puedo asistir a la fiesta, Clyde… ya tengo otro compromiso.

—¿Eh? Es una lástima. Quería ir contigo a la fiesta.

—Si… verás… este mismo sábado en la noche tengo que ir con Wendy y Bebe a un santuario muy antiguo… es una vieja costumbre de nuestro grupo. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, ni mucho menos a Jimmy. Si abres la boca, arruinas la tradición.

*****Patio del colegio*****

—¡Sí! ¡Te tengo!—Gritó Butters, muy emocionado mientras cogía al cachorro con fuerza—Ya no puedes huir de mí.

—Felicidades, Leo. Te iba a dar estas galletas para que lo atrajeras pero parece que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba—Comentó McCormick.

—No gracias. Prefiero ensuciarme e ir a casa con el uniforme hecho mierda que pedir tu gentil ayuda—Dijo Butters, demasiado orgulloso, hablándole en un tono supremamente odioso—Ahora si me disculpas, debo darme una ducha fría.

Hubo un silencio demasiado prolongado. Ambos se encontraban demasiado incomodos. Butters ya se iba a ir pero enseguida siente que Kenny lo toma de la muñeca y lo mira con el ceño fruncido… queriéndole decir algo.

—Oye… estaba pensando… yo también tengo un perro… es un Snauser y me preguntaba si te gustaría llevarlo a pasear conmigo. No es mío, es de Bebe pero estoy trabajando como paseador de perros y ya que tú eres muy bueno en eso… quería que lo hicieras por mí.

Butters fingió pensarlo por unos breves segundos pero finalmente accedió, titubeando.

—Está bien pero con una condición—Kenny desvaneció su sonrisa a una de seriedad—Quiero que dejes en paz a Stanley.

—Me parece lo justo, idiota nivel D—Dijo Kenny, haciéndose el gracioso—Toma—Enseguida le entregó el paquete de galletas para perros—Es todo tuyo y utiliza esta correa… por si acaso te resbalas y caes—Le entregó un collar rojo y se fue.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D ya verán que las cosas van consolidándose y podrán entender mejor toda la situación. En el próximo capítulo va a haber una sorpresa y aparecerá un personaje nuevo ;) sorpresa! XD bueno… bye. Hasta la próxima. Dejen review, por fa TwT**

**Canción: "Alma en dos" de Grachi 3**


	4. El secreto mejor guardado

**Hola! :D bueno, sé que no merezco el perdón por estar actualizando tan tarde TwT pero he tenido muchos trabajos y ahora, en vez de estar escribiendo, tengo que hacer un resumen como de 40 páginas para la próxima semana XD qué mierda. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**_My Sweet Love_**

**_Capítulo 4 "El secreto mejor guardado"_**

* * *

*****Parque de South Park*****

—¡Ah!—Gritó Butters al darse cuenta que pasear perros era más difícil de lo que pensaba e imaginaba.

—Como lo imaginaba… eres pésimo paseador de perros. Los dejaste escapar. ¿Es qué acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?—Wendy estaba parada en frente de él con los brazos cruzados y demasiado enojada.

—Entonces paséalos tú!—Indignado, le entregó el collar rojo. Al parecer, los cachorros se habían cansado de tanto correr y dar vueltas.

—Deja de ser ridículo, niño. ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo? ¡16! Y cuido mucho mi figura y mi ropa ¿y crees que voy a pasear unos estúpidos perros? Sólo quieres que caiga a un charco de lodo y me arruine todo—Casi se lo comía de un grito pero no quiso ponerse más alterada de lo normal ya que mucha gente que se encontraba ahí, estaba escuchándola.

—¿Cómo es qué Stan no se había dado cuenta que estaba saliendo con una bruja como tú?—Butters hizo una mueca de triunfo. Ya estaba saboreando su próxima venganza.

—Dejé a Stan porque ya me estaba gustando otro chico—Confesó la azabache con el ceño fruncido y a punto de darse la vuelta para irse.

—¿Le fuiste infiel entonces?—Quería saber más acerca del tema en cuestión.

—Oye, soy linda, popular y una top model. Cualquier chico estaría conmigo—Dijo, como si se tratase de algo sumamente normal así que se fue.

***Sala de delegados***

—Oye, Marsh. Dejaron este paquete por debajo de tu puerta y tú ni cuenta te habías dado. ¿Crees que sea una información acerca de lo que ya sabemos? Recuerda que es un secreto muy grande. Sólo tú y Kenny lo saben. Es lo único que tienen en común ya que ustedes son como el agua y el aceite—Dijo Tucker, soltando una leve risita pero sólo se topó con el rostro serio de Stanley.

—No puedo permitir que estos papeles caigan en manos equivocadas—Susurró Marsh, contemplando su mirada en su paquete especial. Okey, ya el secreto lo sabía Tucker. Qué sutil.

—No creo que a la directora le guste la idea de que el delegado principal de la escuela, tiene una especie de club secreto en la azotea y sobre todo con los estudiantes menos aplicados. Je. Qué ironía ¿no crees?—Tucker posó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza, esperando respuesta alguna por parte del delegado—No te asustes. Ella nunca lo sabrá si esos papeles no caen en las manos de un estudiante nuevo. Aquí nadie es un Santo, excepto uno en especial…. Tú objetivo próximo es… Leopold Butters Stotch—Seguidamente miró hacia la computadora y estaba la imagen de Butters sonriendo inocentemente.

Era cierto. Desde que Wendy le había terminado diciéndole que le gustaba otro chico… su corazón estaba tan herido y roto que quiso curar todo su dolor y recargarlo, haciendo un club a escondidas de todos los estudiantes por la noche. Si Butters descubría su más grande secreto, podría delatarlo con la directora y esta última le quitaría su puesto de delegado. Era por eso que tenía que hacerlo por las noches en la azotea ya que nadie sospecharía y no habría intruso alguno.

Stan sólo se hizo el desentendido y volvió a su papeleo. Tenía mucho de qué discutir con sus compañeros de equipo.

*****Pasillos del colegio*****

—¡No aguanto más! Le daré una dosis de su propia medicina a Wendy… y no me importa si me hace una venganza después. Estoy harto de que siempre me trate de inferior—Butters estaba completamente decidido. Le iba a hacer una maldad a Wendy Testaburger.

Así que, sacando de su maleta un bote de pintura junto con unas arañas de plástico, éstas últimas las metieron a su casillero y comenzó a pintar éste mismo, el casillero de Wendy. Esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro porque por fin estaba cometiendo su maldad. Además, esa chica se lo merecía por puta y zorra.

—Vamos a ver quién ríe de último…. Wendy Testaburger—Su nombre lo murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo que estaba en el cielo y cantando, felizmente, un "aleluya"

Todo el plan hubiese salido perfecto pero de repente….

—¡Ah! ¡Oye, tú!—En frente de él, se encontraba Bebe demasiado aterrada y boquiabierta al ver lo que el rubio estaba haciéndole al casillero de Wendy—¡¿Qué haces en el casillero de Wendy?! ¡Más te vale no huir!

—Esto se merece Wendy y mucho más—Habló con la verdad. Ya no podía escapar y hacer de cuenta que era la víctima en todo esto.

—Escucha. Hoy es el primer día de un profesor nuevo demasiado lindo y no quiero que tus estupideces lo espanten—Habló la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Miró la hora en su reloj. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para la reunión.

Ya se iba a ir; queriendo no prestarle tanta atención al tema del casillero de Wendy. Butters iba a continuar haciéndole la maldad pero enseguida la rectora, que estaba merodeando por ahí, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el rubio y se puso como una fiera.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!—Le gritó, exasperada y a la vez asombrada—Te iba a suspender pero mejor te castigo.

—Directora…. Yo…—Estaba titubeando, se ponía demasiado nervioso y sólo quería escapar de ahí.

—Y después dices que la culpable siempre es la señorita Wendy de todas tus desgracias. Limpia ese casillero y limpia también las escaleras junto con Bebe—Ordenó la directora. Nunca se imaginó que Butters llegara a ser tan maldadoso y travieso.

Bebe, por su parte, quien se encontraba mirando su registro de llamadas, enseguida se quedó shockeada al escuchar la última parte de la oración. O sea, ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse ella? Genial, ahora por la culpa de Butters, no podrá salir con una estrella de rock. En ese momento, sólo tenía ganas de patearle los testículos.

—Bien hecho, imbécil. Ahora por tu culpa, dejaré plantado a mi rock Star—Sólo quería mandar todo a la mierda y golpear al rubio—Qué bueno que Stan tiene las esponjas y el balde con agua para poder limpiar las escaleras…. Pero de una vez te digo… en esas escaleras, aparentemente espantan….

*****Mansión de Token*****

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos aquí?—Preguntó Clyde. Estaba tan concentrado comiendo tacos que ni siquiera recordó sus obligaciones.

—¿Acaso se te ha olvidado, Clyde?—Craig lo regañó, arqueando una ceja, completamente sorprendido—Vamos a hacer la mejor fiesta del mundo. Aprovechando que Token no estará aquí presente durante la noche para invitar, como máximo, doscientas personas—Informó, sintiendo una gran ola de libertinaje en su cuerpo.

—Mejor que sean un millón—Sugirió el castaño a la vez que le daba otra mordida a su taco. Total, si nadie abría la bocota, la noticia no saldría en TV ni se comentaría en la escuela al día siguiente.

Seguidamente Craig apoya sus codos sobre la mesa, contemplando la hoja de papel para después anotar el número de personas que estarían presentes en la fiesta. Sólo le preocupaba…. Que después de esa alocada fiesta, alguien terminaría contándole todo a Token. De todas formas…. Ya no habría vuelta atrás. Era su momento para poder triunfar. Listo. Ya está anotado las personas, falta lo demás….

—¿Qué tal si ponemos de comida para la fiesta, unos tacos?—Esta vez había hablado Tweek; dirigiendo su mirada hacia los tentadores tacos que Clyde estaba comiendo. Es obvio que nadie se resistiría a comer un par de buenos tacos.

Craig lo anotó. A veces el rubio, a pesar de ser demasiado nervioso, histérico e impulsivo, debía admitir que era de mucha ayuda; en especial para aportar ideas. Ahora necesitaba entretenimiento, música y algo de cocaína.

—¿Cocaína? ¡Nos podrían arrestar por eso!—Tweek se había alterado antes que Clyde, jalándose de sus cabellos rubios y electrizantes. O sea… ¿Y si alguien consumía eso en la calle y buscaban su dirección? ¡Era mucha presión!

—No nos van a descubrir porque nadie, en esta fiesta, va a decirle algo a Token. Nos divertiremos, limpiaremos la mansión, nadie saldrá abriendo la boca ni el rumor se correrá en el colegio ya que, si lo hacen, les partiré la madre—Esta vez, Tucker había hablado en un tono de voz serio e intimidante. La mayoría de las veces le molestaba la gente chismosa y bocona.

—Okey. Pongamos música hip hop, luego pongamos una música lenta y romántica ya que Jimmy se le declarará a Tammy y… bueno… está bien—El castaño lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Debía confiar en que todo saldría bien o si no se pondría igual de nervioso que Tweekers—Alistaré unas cervezas, cigarrillos y algo de cocaína—Se dio la vuelta y se fue, algo molesto.

—Escuché en las noticias que unos tipos tuvieron una sentencia de cuarenta años de prisión por haber llevado cocaína y marihuana en sus morrales—Comentó Tweek, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y comenzando a imaginar mil y un escenas de pandilleros, arrestos y Token golpeando a Craig repetidas veces contra una pared de ladrillos.

Craig estaba a punto de abrir la boca y gritarle; o al menos corregirle en sus estúpidas teorías. Pero se queda callado cuando ve pasar a un perro con atuendo de marinero en medio de ellos. Al parecer, era un pastor alemán. Token…. ¿Teniendo animales?

—Oigan. Acabo de llamar a una banda de rock llamada "Los Swayers" no me dijeron ninguna información relevante. Sólo que…. Estarán en la fiesta presentes a las siete y media de la noche—Aconteció Clyde, algo nervioso ya que sabía que hacer ruido en esa fiesta, sólo implicaría quejas por parte de los vecinos, e incluso demandas.

El azabache lo anotó con demasiado entusiasmo y alegre. Claro. Si una banda de rock y metal cantaban en el escenario, habría más gente que quisiera divertirse toda la noche. La única desventaja es que, según Clyde, no se sabe nada de esa banda. Seguramente es nueva en la ciudad.

—Oigan… ¿Por qué un pastor alemán está comiendo de mi taco que se cayó al suelo?—Inquirió Clyde, dándole una pequeña mirada al suelo y al taco que ahora estaba siendo ingerido, de a poco, por el perro intimidante de Token. Menuda sorpresa.

*****Pasillos del colegio*****

Bebe y Butters se encontraban limpiando las escaleras con ayuda de agua y jabón; restregando con toda la fuerza posible, las barandas y escalones. Butters, por su parte, limpiaba el casillero de Wendy con cierta indignación. ¿Por qué siempre se metía en problemas?

—Después de terminar con esto… iré a la peluquería para hacerme un corte de peinado, será un look nuevo—Presumió la chica, sintiendo demasiado ego en sí misma.

—No es impresionante que seas la mejor amiga de ella ya que son bastante similares en cuanto a la actitud—Comentó Butters, restregando con más fuerza el casillero de Wendy; haciendo fuerza con la esponja.

—Sinceramente… me gusta mucho el mejor amigo Kenny—Dijo la chica, sonriendo. Quería cambiar de tema.

—Creo que no se fijaría en chicas como tú—Se burló el rubio—Eres muy prepotente y crees tener el control de todo y hacia todos, igual que Wendy.

Bebe, demasiado enojada, ya quería abrir la boca para decirle un manjar de insultos al pequeño Stotch pero enseguida escucharon ruidos demasiado extraños que provenían del sótano del colegio. Así que Bebe, demasiado asustada y temblando del miedo, descarga la esponja y el jabón en el suelo y se va corriendo.

—¡Y luego dices que el gallina soy yo!—Le alcanzó a gritar Butters, se gira de costado y da un salto de espanto completo al ver a Stan.

—Tranquilo, Butters. Soy sólo yo, Stan Marsh. Pensarás el por qué estoy aquí y a estas horas… veras… es difícil de explicarlo—El azabache se avergonzó sobremanera, desviando la mirada a otro lado. De todas formas, ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad.

—Mira, la verdad es que estamos organizando una banda por las tardes en el sótano del colegio a escondidas de la directora.

—Exacto. Por eso necesitamos que mantengas esto en secreto y no le digas nada, ¿Okey? Era obvio que te ibas a dar cuenta porque casi todas las tardes estoy ausente en casa.

—Oh… no se preocupen, confíen en mí. No se enterará.

Stanley sólo le sonrió con ternura, lo cual hizo que el corazón del pequeño Butters latiera más fuerte que nunca. Kenny, por su parte, sólo refunfuñó; dando a entender que no tenía ni una pizca de confianza en el pequeño Stotch. En ese momento, Butters nota, detrás de ellos, a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

—Etto… perdón por ser tan chismoso y metiche pero… ¿Quién es él?—Seguidamente, Butters señaló notoriamente al chico extraño y peculiar que nunca lo había visto antes.

—Ah… él es Nicolás. Fue nuevo el año pasado, nos comenzamos a llevar bien así que se puede decir que también es parte de nuestra banda… como cantante—Dijo Stanley, sintiendo cierta aurora extraña en el ambiente.

—Oh, mucho gusto, me llamo Butters. Soy nuevo aquí y espero que seamos buenos amigos—Le estrechó la mano cordialmente, sintiéndose especial.

—Es un gusto conocerte Butters, me llamo Nicolás y espero que no tengamos peleas ni discusiones en el transcurso del año escolar—Le sonrió y dejó escapar una insignificante risita agradable.

Butters se había quedado sorprendido con respecto a la elegancia y caballerosidad del chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. A juzgar por su vestuario y aspecto, era un chico demasiado guapo y de buenos dotes seguramente. Enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia Kenny y se preguntó si era posible que Nicolás fuera el mejor amigo de Kenny porque, de ser así, nunca se lo creería. Kenny es frío y calculador, un chico lleno de misterios que casi nunca se le ve sonriendo.

* * *

**Bueno, no sé qué tal habrá quedado el capi así que espero que comprendan mi inmensa demora TwT tuve muchos altercados e inconvenientes, uno de ellos, es que me iré a otro colegio y por eso estuve muy al pendiente de mis notas finales al igual que estar al día de trabajos escritos, tareas, talleres y más. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el próximo cap va a estar muy bueno :D se los prometo! w bueno…. Hasta la próxima, bye ;)**


End file.
